The Streets of Heaven
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: A sequel to my story Detention. Tragedy strikes Hermione and Draco Malfoy.


Author's Note: This is just a one-shot song fic that is a sequel to Detention. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, nor do I own the song.

Hermione Malfoy sat beside her daughter's bed and looked over at her husband, his pale hands clutching their daughter's. His eyes opened to meet hers and she saw that his were as sorrowful and weary as her own. She watched Draco blink back tears as he brushed the hair from their daughter's forehead. One of Voldemort's few remaining followers had attacked them at home, eager for revenge after the Malfoy heir's betrayal of the Dark Lord. The curse he had thrown wildly at Draco had missed, and now their child lay barely clinging to life in St. Mungos.

_Hello God, it's me again  
2:00 am, Room 304  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war  
This sleeping child between us  
May not make it through the night  
I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life_

A mediwitch appeared in the door to tell them that it was time to leave. Her heart heavy with grief for them she watched as Draco kissed the little girl's cheek and pulled his wife slowly away from the bed. The young healer could feel the sorrow pressing down on them, and she felt a cheek slip down her cheek as they passed her, leaning heavily on one another.

_Well it must be kinda crowded on the streets of heaven  
So tell me what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more  
She's much to young to be on her own  
Barely just turned seven  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?_

They went to bed that night with anguish swirling in a fog around them. Neither slept well, and when one of the continuous nightmares woke Draco in the dead of night he reached for his wife only to find the bed empty. He padded out into the living room and found her on the couch, tears cascading. He recognized the book open on her lap as the latest photo album and his heart cracked a little bit more when he sat down and saw the pictures of Sammie's last birthday only weeks before. There was a picture of her and her little brother Jeremy waving at the camera, one of her grinning at the huge pile of presents, and another of her whispering her wishes as she blew out the candles on her cake.

_Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made  
As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake  
She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough  
She wants to marry her daddy when she's all grown up_

_Well it must be kinda crowded on the streets of heaven  
So tell me what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more  
She's much to young to be on her own  
Barely just turned seven  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?_

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why?

"They were after me," he said with a shuddering breath as tears began to slip from his eyes. "It should have been me."

"It shouldn't have been anyone," she told him firmly. She brought her hand up to touch his cheek. "And thinking that way won't solve anything."

"I should have paid more attention, there should have been more spells on the house." His eyes drifted closed. "I should have done something to protect her."

Hermione shook her head. "There's nothing either of us could have done. It couldn't have been anticipated, there wasn't any way."

He nodded. "I know, logically I know, but I wish my heart could find that same place with my head."

"Draco…" Her voice broke. "Please don't let this take you from me too."

He gathered her into her arms and rocked her as she sobbed. "Oh love I won't, I won't leave you. I promise you that."

"I don't know what I'll do if we lose her. How…? What will we tell Jeremy? How can we...?" She lost her breath and gave herself over to the sorrow.

_Lord don't you know she's my angel  
You've got plenty of your own  
And I know you hold a place for her  
But she's already got a home  
Well I don't know if you're listening  
But praying is all that's left to do  
So I ask you Lord have mercy  
You lost a son once too_

_Well it must be kinda crowded on the streets of heaven  
So tell me what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more_

Draco held her through the storm and continued to rock her in his arms after the tears all fell away. It wasn't long before he realized that in the aftermath of emotions she had fallen fast asleep. Rising with her in his arms he carried her back to bed, kissing her softly as he laid her down.

"Please let us get through this with our daughter," he said, looking heavenward. He took Hermione into his arms and whispered softly. "Either way, we'll get through this. I promise you."

_Lord I know once you've made up your mind  
There's no use in beggin  
So if you take her with you today  
Will you make sure she looks both ways?  
And will you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?  
The streets of heaven_


End file.
